Dying Flame
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Ginny has had enough of Harry's abuse and neglect.


_Title:_ Dying Flame

_Author:_ CosmicalMadison

_Prompt:_ Hated pairing 30minutefic LJ

_Summary:_ Ginny has had enough of Harry's abuse.

_Setting:_ Post DH

_Rating:_ K+

_Genre:_ Angst

_Pairing:_ Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco

_Warnings:_ Some inferred abuse and slash.

Ginny Weasley-Potter stood in the window of the tiny bungalow she shared with her husband and their daughter, Lily, now that both of the boys were off at school, the light of a single candle warming her pale face. One hand rested on her pregnant belly. At first, the thought of another baby had given her great joy. Sadly, one of the things she had been most excited about was just getting to name it. Harry had stepped in and taken charge of naming James, Albus, and Lily. They were all good names, of course, but her husband had been a little bossy about choosing them.

Now, she wasn't so sure, though. She had felt Harry drifting away from her ever since she had told him. His reaction had been one of shock, even anger. He had asked, "How could you do this? Don't you think there are enough children in this house already?" Then he had stormed out the door and not come back until hours later, well after midnight. He had apologized for his outburst, but Ginny had known that his words weren't sincere.

Lately he had begun to work later and later, and it had become a regular occurrence for her to have been in bed for hours before he finally came home. She had asked him about it several times, but he had always snapped back that there was a lot of wor to do at Ministry what with the aurors trying to round up the last of the remaining Death Eaters.

With a sigh, Ginny looked down at the candle. Because she preferred to live the wizard way, without electricity, and because Harry had grudgingly humored her, that was how the little house got its light after sunset. She always kept this one burning while waiting for Harry to come home, and then put it out once he had gone to bed.

The woman blinked tears out of her eyes as she thought about him. They had been so in love once, all those years ago when they were still young. She remembered how he had visited her all the time during her sixth year after he had graduated, even gotten special permission to come back and take her to the Yule Ball. He had loved her once, but now she was becoming more and more sure that the flame was dying out.

She knew almost for sure that he was seeing someone else. He had been absent more and more frequently, even on the weekends now when he couldn't use work as an excuse. She had even risked following him once, and seen him heading toward a huge brick mansion some distance away. The sign on the ornate iron gate: Malfoy Manor.

So it was Draco Malfoy. A shiver ran through her as she thought of it. Harry hadnever made any allusions to being bisexual, but that must be how it was. Whenever he came home with his hair and clothes disheveled, that strange half smile on his face, and the certain smell about him… She had to choke back a sob.

Why did she put herself through this, she wondered. Why didn't she leave?

The answer was simple. She was afraid of him. Afraid that he would come after her, hurt her or the children. And if she left him, what of them? They would have no father, no one to provide for them, and how would she ever explain? She hadn't the courage to do it.

But then, there were other things to consider. What of their children if she _did_ stay with him? He had seen him lately with Lily as he became rougher on her. When she had brought home C+ from one of her clases at the local muggle school two days before, Giny had barely managed to keep her husband from striking the girl, and it had frightened her. And it would only be the same when Albus and James came home, and when this new baby came into the world.

The woman could barely stand the thought. She didn't so much care what happened to her, but she couldn't stand the thought of Harry hurting their kids. She had to do something, and do it soon.

So at that moment, she decided. She wasn't going to stay with him, couldn't. This had to stop now, before it got even more out of hand.

Carefully, deliberately, she licked thumb and finger, reaching out, pressed them together to snuff the candle's flame. Then she went to wake her daugher.

They were leaving tonight.


End file.
